Shooting Stars
by Spiziri
Summary: Just some post-series shenanigans of my favorite season, solving plot holes while creating a new plot for the Precure 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: k I really need to stop starting new fanfics and actually finish the ones that I do start. These past couple of years I've been on Tumblr, but now with the update, I might just return to fanfiction more. That is the hope, at least. We shall see how this goes. I hate having such a short chapter, but I don't want to combine chapters either. We shall see. Anyway, I hope everyone will enjoy reading this! Thanks for supporting me! And as I always say in every chapter, please review!**

* * *

Shooting stars are beautiful. A dazzling streak of light amid darkness and breaking it for a few seconds. It's fleeting yet forceful. It proves there's no such thing as total darkness no matter how dark it gets. It is a great power of hope. And an instant later, they vanish.

It was snowing. The snow slowly swirled and spiraled in silence, surrounding the eyes gazing skyward. Nozomi Yumehara furrowed her brows, trying to get her bearings. She was lying on her back. She was lying on her back near the street, but under a large tree that lost all of its leaves this winter. The snow descending was fresh and the first of the season.

Nozomi sat up. She definitely was not on the street, but resting on the edge of a park separated from the street with a sidewalk. She recognized the street before her as the Main Street of her hometown. The street lamps were lit and light reflected off snowflakes.

About a block away from Nozomi's position, the only other source of light belonged to vehicles flashing their lights. A couple of police cars, and an ambulance. It was stopped, and the back doors were open to load a gurney into it. Figures climbed into the back, the doors closed shut, and the ambulance drove away at top speed. The police cars remained and people huddled around them talking to each other.

A meter away, if even that far, laid Nozomi's CureMo, cracked and collecting snowflakes on the sidewalk. Nozomi didn't know how it got off from around her neck and onto the sidewalk. It's not something she takes off and sets aside casually; the only exception was when Nozomi goes to bed at night, but even then she's slightly cautious. Immediately, Nozomi snatched it up and got to her feet. She glanced down at the other end of the street to find it empty, save for the glowing streetlights. Her fingers curled tightly around her CureMo in a squeeze of reassurance before briskly walking towards the flashing lights.

"Mou, what's going on?"

Her hair was a mess and her casual day clothes were wrinkled, but that was the worst of it for Nozomi. She felt great and energetic, as if she just woke up from an afternoon nap. Except it seems like her afternoon nap lasted until the night.

Which brought up the question, how long was Nozomi asleep for? Wait; why was she sleeping under the bare tree in the first place? Nozomi doesn't remember what she did or why. In fact, what did she remember?


	2. Chapter 2

"Special delivery."

Syrup walked up the stairs to the second floor of Natts House with Mailpo sitting on his shoulder. Nozomi was lying upside down on the couch, with her head hanging off the edge and her bare feet sticking up on the back. Meanwhile, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen, and Kurumi all sat together around the coffee table, chatting about the excitements of high school.

"Hi, Syrup!" Urara called.

"Hi, Urara." Syrup returned with a smile, but he felt his face get hot. With his head kept low, he walked past them and tossed a couple of envelopes onto the kitchen table before proceeding to graze the fridge. In response to Syrup's announcement, Nozomi slipped off the couch with an, "oouf!"

"What is it?" Urara asked as all of the girls rose and entered the kitchen. They huddled around the kitchen table, going through the letters.

"Oohh! Is it letters from Coco and Natts?" Nozomi suggested, tearing an envelop open.

"Maybe they wrote to us that they'll be back to spend Christmas together." Komachi suggested.

"Well, Coco-sama and Natts-sama have been super busy with the Palmier Kingdom." Kurumi quickly pointed out in their defense.

"Yeah, but still! Christmas wouldn't be the same without them!" Nozomi protested.

"Then it's a good thing we're here now, isn't it?"

All six girls gasped whipped their heads around to spot Coco and Natts standing at the top of the staircase.

"Told you it was a special delivery." Syrup said from the fridge.

"Maiii!" Mailpo chirped in agreement.

"Coco!"

"Natts!"

The girls rushed to their fairy companions and threw their arms around them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kurumi asked. "Won't the Palmier Kingdom need you two?"

"It will be fine. We came to visit everyone and spend the holidays together." Natts answered.

"Sheesh, Coco, it's been forever since I saw you last!" Nozomi pouted. Coco chuckled.

"Ah, sorry, Nozomi. I've been so busy. But I've kept every one of your letters and they always cheer me right up." Coco said.

"Yeah, but it's not the same just writing letters! I still really missed you..."

"And I've really missed you too, Nozomi. But don't worry, we'll always stay together."

"Alright, alright, you two!" Rin cut in. "I think we should celebrate!"

"Actually, there's another surprise." Natts announced. "Syrup has to go get the surprise."

"Yeah, but I don't have to leave for another hour! And it's cold out!" Syrup complained from the fridge.

"It hasn't even snowed yet this winter." Rin pointed out.

"You should get it early. It is pretty important, after all." Coco suggested. Syrup rolled his eyes at the eggs before closing the fridge door.

"Alright, fine." He grumbled. Syrup walked out onto the balcony. There was a puff of smoke, and Syrup transformed into his larger form and flew into the sky.

"What's the surprise?" Karen asked Coco and Natts.

"Oh! I think I might know what it is!" Kurumi came to a sudden realization. "Now? Really? Tonight?"

"Yup, tonight." Coco replied. Kurumi wanted to groan, but instead pursed her lips.

"What's tonight?" Urara asked.

"We're going to need all of you to go home and put on gowns and then return here." Natts informed.

"Gowns?! Why?!"

"Like we said, it's a surprise." Coco couldn't help but smirk a little. "We need you to dress like princesses for tonight."

"Like if we're going to a royal ball?" Nozomi's eyes sparkled with excitement and anticipation.

"Something like that."

"Why are we having a royal ball tonight?" Rin demanded.

"Why not? It'll be so much fun!"

"Yeah! I want to dress up with everyone!" Urara agreed excitedly.

"We could help each other with hair and make up too." Komachi added.

"A winter gala does sound lovely." Karen chimed in.

"Guys! What kind of surprise requires us to dress up?" Rin protested.

"C'mon, Rin-chan! I know you love to dress up!"

"Well, yeah..."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's dress up like princesses! It's decided!"


	3. Chapter 3

"We only dressed like princesses once and that was at a princess amusement park."

"And wasn't it one of the funnest days ever?"

"Yeah, it was, but we can't dress like that everyday. It's not like we got to keep the princess gowns and put it with the rest of our princess gowns." Rin said as she sat on Nozomi's bed. Nozomi slid the clothes one at a time in her closet. "I think that they forget that they're the only royalty around here. We're the warriors."

"Do you think maybe we should go out and buy princess dresses?" Nozomi suggested. Rin fell back against the mattress.

"Nozomi!" Rin groaned. "We are not going out to buy princess dresses! Let's just wear the best dresses we already have!"

"But they're not princess dresses. They're cute dresses, but they're not for royalty." Nozomi protested. She stared at one rather formal pink dress.

"We aren't royalty! There's only so much we can do, Nozomi."

"You're no fun, Rin-chan."

Nozomi sighed. She grabbed the dress and tossed it behind her. For first time in Nozomi's life, it landed right where she wanted it to, and that spot was right on top of Rin. Both Nozomi and Rin erupted into giggles.

"But you are right." Nozomi added. Rin sat up and set the dress aside her.

"What do you think this surprise could be?" Rin asked.

"They said it was a royal ball!"

"No, they said it was _like_ a royal ball. Besides, they told us to come back to Natts House. You really think that we're going to have a royal ball with just the nine of us? A royal ball in Natts House?" Rin pointed out.

"I hope so!"

"Nozomi…"

"I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be fun! We always have fun together!"

"When we're not fighting any forces of evil…" Rin muttered.

"We defeated Eternal over a year ago." Nozomi reminded.

"What about Fusion? Bottom? Black Hole? It feels like we can't get any peace anymore."

"But think about all the friends we've made!" Nozomi said. "Nagisa and Honoka! Love-chan! Miyuki-chan! And now Haruka-chan too! Everyone!"

Rin smiled fondly at the thought of all their friends and fellow legendary warriors.

"Feels like the Precure teams are neverending too." Rin and Nozomi giggled once more. "Remember when there were only fourteen of us?"

"Remember when I could count all the Precure faster than anybody else?" Nozomi added cheerfully. Nozomi and Rin laughed. "With Coco and Natts back, we should throw a Precure party! I want to see everyone again! And I want to be in the same room with everyone together again! It'll be fun!"

"Sounds expensive."

"Rin-chaaaannn!"

"Yeah, yeah. That really does sound like a fun idea."

"C'mon, Rin-chan! Let's start getting ready!"

* * *

Due to the cold temperature outside, Karen had it arranged for Jiiya-san to pick everyone up and to drive to Natts House. Normally, they would walk, but the girls all wore nice dresses and heels that would be difficult to travel in. They each wore formal dresses of their respective colors. Karen and Komachi had their hair in updos, Urara had her hair in a single and loose side ponytail, Nozomi's hair was down but in curls, and Rin...well, nothing's really changed with her short hair. But it didn't stop her from accessorizing with her own handmade hair accessories.

Kurumi was posted near the entrance of Natts House. She wore a purple and white gown with her hair pulled back into a ponytail where the waves seemed to cascade down her back even more so. She was also wearing a scowl on her face.

"They're here." Kurumi muttered.

"Yes, we are!" Nozomi agreed cheerfully. Kurumi rolled her eyes.

"Who's here?" Karen asked.

"You'll see. Let's go upstairs."

Coco and Natts greeted the girls at the top of the stairs; both of them were dressed as sharp as ever in their royal robes of blue and red. They briefly exchanged greetings and compliments before turning away from the staircase.

"You are beautiful." Coco said to Nozomi, who instantly blushed in return.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself, Coco!"

"I'm afraid we're a little underdressed compared to you guys…" Komachi admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Nonsense. I think you look lovely." Natts countered.

When the group reached the kitchen, the kitchen table was replaced with a much larger dining table blanketed with a white cloth. Thirteen elegant chairs were placed around the table with fine glassware and china set at each seat. Syrup, dressed in royal robes, was placing silverware at each plate with a scowl on his face. An assortment of food filled the rest of the table and on the kitchen counters, just waiting to be served.

Nozomi snapped back from drooling over the food to realize that there were four new faces in the room.

The first was a tall man, as tall as Coco and Natts, but clearly older. His hair was long and a dark teal combed back. He was dressed like Coco and Natts, like a king, but his robes were orange and red. Beside him stood a woman, not showing as much age as the first man, but probably not as young as Coco and Natts either. She had curly, fiery red hair pulled into a ponytail with bangs swept across her forehead. Her gown was a deep red, darker than her hair, but the right shade to match her lipstick. The second girl was clearly the youngest of the four. She had long, straight, caramel colored hair and wore a peach colored dress. And the fourth face belonged to a smiling older man with wispy brown hair. He was smallest out of the four, and dressed in green.

"Mou, who are you?" Nozomi asked, sending quick glances to her friends and stepping forward.

"Nozomi…" Rin sighed.

"Idiot. They're they Four Monarchs." Kurumi informed coldly. Nozomi gasped and her eyes widened, but she was the only one who looked surprise.

"It's good to see you're still as stupid as ever." Princess Crepe snickered. Nozomi pouted.

After a moment of brief conversation, everyone took a seat at the table with Coco and Natts at each end. A five course meal was served by Kurumi and Syrup. Nozomi was absolutely thrilled to be served so much fancy food in one sitting.

"So what brings you to come visit us?" Urara asked the Four Monarchs.

"We got lonely." King Montblanc answered. Everyone burst into chuckles.

"It's been quite some time since we've seen each other last. It's so hard for everyone's schedule to align, but we wanted to come and see how the legendary warriors are doing." King Doughnut replied.

"Oh, no, we most definitely know how they're doing! It's all Coco and Natts talk about in the Palmier Kingdom! And Syrup, too, when he comes to visit and deliver my packages! All three boys always say such nice things about you lovely ladies! Well, I can't blame them either!" Queen Bavarios gushed. All three boys blushed but kept their gaze focused on the food in front of them to avoid eye contact.

"Is that so?" Rin muttered skeptically.

"Cocorin really couldn't shut up about Nozomi." Princess Crepe grumbled.

"How is that going, by the way?" Montblanc asked. Both Nozomi and Coco froze up in a panic and their faces flushed.

"It's, uh, erm, good, I guess?" Coco replied sheepishly.

"It's going very good...actually…" Nozomi added quietly. "I'm very happy."

"As am I." Nozomi and Coco's panicked expressions were replaced with warm smiles.

"Cocorin better be happy, or else you're going to pay for it, Nozomi." Crepe threatened with a glare.

"You should have seen Nozomi-san when she was interviewed about it." Komachi added.

"K-Komachi-san! Please don't bring that up!"

"Oh, yes, I do remember. There was the festival for the fairies in Harmonia. We watched you and everyone in the stands." Doughnut explained.

"She completely flopped." Rin chimed in.

"Shocker." Crepe said.

"They were bad guys! And I knew it all along! I mean, who asks if their fairies are attractive or not? Right then, I knew they were up to no good!" Nozomi protested.

"'Milk's kind of cute, isn't she?'" Kurumi repeated with a snicker. "Yes, I am adorable!"

"I almost died of second hand embarrassment." Montblanc injected.

"We all did." Karen agreed.

"Well I wasn't lying! I didn't know what to say!" Nozomi whined. "And you guys could have said something and helped me out!"

"Sorry, we didn't know if we were allowed to speak or not." Urara responded.

"Not even Miyuki's clumsy fall saved you, Nozomi." Karen said.

Everyone burst out laughing, all except Nozomi, who was dramatically crying over being picked on.

"Why me? What about Natts and Komachi-san?" Nozomi demanded. Natts instantly froze up like Coco, but Komachi kept a calm, composed expression.

"It's going great as well. Thank you for asking, Nozomi-san."

"Urara? Syrup? What about you two?" Nozomi asked, clearly disappointed when Komachi was able to respond calmly. Both Syrup and Urara froze, exchanging nervous expressions.

"Oi! Don't be so blunt!" Syrup snapped, but it was impossible to take him seriously with his face bright red. He spoke again under his breath, "but I am really happy…"

"I am too." Urara said.

The subject was turned around back onto the Four Monarchs, asking how things were going in their own kingdoms. Bavarios did most of the talking this time, much to everyone's frustration. It took a while for Doughnut to cut in and turn it around back on the Precure, asking about school and about their duties. The girls talked about all the different Precure teams and explained each one in great detail, for the Four Monarchs have never met any of them.

"And it seems like the Cure Rose Garden is absolutely flourishing." Doughnut announced.

"Of course! It's all thanks to everyone's effort and hard work." Nozomi grinned at her friends.

"And how are you doing with it, Nozomi? How are you with the responsibility Flora has entrusted you with?" Doughnut asked.

"So far so good, I guess! I love having the doors open and I visit all the time! There's nothing to it!" Nozomi replied.

"Well that's because you haven't fully assumed the role as Guardian yet."

"What do you mean by that? Isn't Nozomi already the Guardian?" Karen questioned.

"Yes, she is the Guardian of the Cure Rose Garden, but she hasn't fully assumed the role. She's still incredibly young, naive, and learning. Eventually, the time will come for her to become the true Guardian." Doughnut explained.

"How is that any different from how she is now? What will happen when she 'fully assumes the role?'" Rin asked.

"I don't really know exact details. It's been centuries since there's been a new Guardian of the Cure Rose Garden. But once Nozomi gets older and wiser, she will eventually inherit all of Flora-san's unimaginable powers. She will gain complete and total of the Cure Rose Garden, which means that she will need to spend a great deal of time there."

"But I don't have to be there all the time if I leave the gates open, right?"

"You don't have to remain in the garden permanently if you leave the gates open. But as you get older and grow, gain more powers and responsibilities with the garden, you cannot be that independent from the garden, and neither can it without you. How long do you plan on keeping the gates open?"

"For forever." Nozomi clearly was more bummed out than her usual cheerful expression.

"But what if some evil forces try to attack or capture the Cure Rose Garden?" Doughnut pointed out.

"Then we'll fight and protect it."

"But what if it happens when you are away? How would you get there before it's destroyed? The gates are wide open. Anybody can walk in and corrupt it."

"But I don't want to close the gates. Then nobody would be able to get to see how beautiful it is. And that would also mean I have to stay in there forever too."

"The garden, without a doubt, has become much more lively. But you are being too careless, Nozomi. The garden needs you more than you think. It needs your presence and protection. You are now bound to it and if anything happens to the garden, everybody's lives would be in great danger, but your life especially. The hearts of everyone in all of the worlds are in that garden and in your hands. If the garden gets too damaged, it will hurt you because of the connection. If you get too weak to protect the garden, then we are all doomed."

"I understand, King Doughnut." Nozomi said. "But don't worry! I am taking the Cure Rose Garden very seriously and I will protect it like I promised Flora-san. I won't let anything happen to it. Everything will be okay."

"I think you should consider closing the gates for your safety, and for the garden's. However, it is clear that your mind is set, so I will not press you about it. I would like to offer you something else, though. I-and I speak for all the monarchs here-we would like to give you personal training in becoming the Guardian of the Cure Rose Garden."

"Wait, what?"

"Only once a week. We think of it as a repayment for everything that you've done for us, and for saving the Cure Rose Garden. We want you to be prepared for your duties." Doughnut explained.

"I think you're overwhelming her." Rin injected. Nozomi shook her head and smiled at Rin's concerned look.

"Don't worry. I'm fine, Rin-chan!" Nozomi reassured before turning back to face the King. "Let's try and work this out. I'm not really sure about the training, but maybe it will be helpful. I'll think about it."

"Fine. But don't let your uncertainty hold you back."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"What's for dessert?" Montblanc asked. "I hope it's pudding."

* * *

 **Author: I hope this makes up for the past two chapters! I'm a little unsure of how good this chapter is...I feel like it could be better somehow? Could change it! But I'll let you guys know! I'd love to hear what you guys think! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Puffs of white winter breaths continuously escaped the lips of the officers. Nozomi approached them in silence with the absence of snow crunching beneath her feet. Just when she got close enough, she opened her mouth to ask for information.

"We better call it a night. Not much we can do now." One officer announced. "Let's pick it up in the morning."

Not the slightest glance was cast towards Nozomi. The officers climbed into their cars and drove away, leaving Nozomi to watch the snow blow back from the force of the cars parting through the elements.

Nozomi was uncertain what to make of the situation. Although crime rates were low in her sleepy hometown of Cinq Papillons, peace was disturbed every once in a while. Whatever this was, somebody was hurt, and Nozomi hoped it wasn't any of her cherished ones.

It was difficult to tell what time it was. Late, judging by the black sky and the officer's remarks. Nozomi wasn't feeling even the slightest fatigued, simply confused and trying to process everything.

"I wonder where Rin-chan and everyone are..." Nozomi murmured. "Mom and dad are going to be worried."

Nozomi started to jog back to her home.

* * *

 **Author: There is nothing I hate more than giving small chapters, but here's one anyway! I'll post more soon!**

 **Also, requests are open! If you would like to see something happen in this story, like a fun little event, feel free to send it to me via PM or in a review! But please review anyway please and thank~**


	5. Chapter 5

"You've never gone ice skating before? Ever?" Urara asked.

"No."

"Nope."

"Nu-uh."

"Never."

Coco, Natts, Syrup, and Milk answered.

"Well it's a good thing we bought you guys ice skates!" Nozomi announced as she held up four pairs of ice skates by the laces.

"You wasted your money~natsu."

"What Natts means to say, is that, we appreciate your gift, but we don't go ice skating~coco."

"But you've never even tried it." Rin pointed out.

"It doesn't look like fun at all~ropu. Everyone just falls on their face~ropu."

"So does that mean Nozomi ice skates everyday~miru?"

"Milk! You're so mean!" Nozomi whined. "And I even picked out purple ones for you!"

"Purple skates~miru? For me~miru?"

"The pond out front is frozen. We can skate out there." Komachi suggested. "It'll be fun for all of us."

"It certainly doesn't hurt to try it. But if you don't like it, then you don't ever have to go again." Karen added.

"Pleaaaaasseeeee?" All five girls begged with puppy dog eyes at the fairies. All four of them sighed and in a puff of smoke, transformed into their human forms.

The group all bundled up and went outside. There, they all sat on the dock across from Natts House with their feet dangling to slip on their skates.

"Are you sure that the ice won't break?" Coco asked as he pulled a skate on.

"Positive! We all walked out on here before we came into Natts House!" Nozomi's shoelace came undone so she started retying it again with a double knot.

"Nozomi-san even fell on here and it didn't even crack!" Urara added. Everyone, aside from Nozomi, laughed.

"I'll take your word for it. But if I feel even the tiniest crack, I'm flying off this thing." Syrup said. "I mean, are you positive it's safe? How can a pond freeze if it hasn't even snowed yet?"

"It's how the weather works. You don't need snow for a pond to freeze over. You just need cold temperature." Karen informed. It was still an odd picture to be all bundled up in coats and hats to ice skate on a frozen pond no snow to complete it. It was like a barren winter wonderland with a more dull than cheery air to it. It certainly didn't help that it was a cloudy day with no sunshine, but these were details that didn't matter to Nozomi or anyone.

The group slid off the docks and onto the ice, except for Nozomi who was still fumbling with her laces. Reluctantly, Rin tied Nozomi's laces for her. Once finished, the girls hopped onto the ice and joined everyone.

"Be careful, everyone. You can easily sprain your ankles on here. But as long as you take it slow and try to maintain balance, you will be fine." Karen encouraged. "It's okay if you fall. It's hard, but you'll get the hang of it."

"Yes!"

Rin gave herself a push from the dock and glided away from the group. Karen followed behind and circled around with relative ease. Komachi and Natts slid from the dock together. Komachi trailed behind slightly with watchful eyes. Initially, Natts wobbled and she offered a hand for support. Urara skated outward, taking Syrup by the hand and pulling him with her. Kurumi stubbornly shoved herself away from the dock and skated as fast as she could. Seconds later, she was flailing her arms and falling forward. Fortunately, Karen reached out and caught her from falling.

This left Nozomi and Coco awkwardly supporting themselves on the dock. They met each other's eyes once, but then looked away out of embarrassment. Nozomi took a deep breath and shuffled to get in front of Coco.

"C'mon, Coco! It's not ice skating if we're just standing on the ice hanging on!" Nozomi encouraged with a giggle. She attempted to skate backwards, but immediately lost her balance with a cry. She flapped her arms as if to catch onto the air, but then flopped onto her back.

"Nozomi!" Coco immediately skated over to where she laid on the ice. "Are you okay?"

Nozomi burst out laughing and pushed herself upright. "Yes, Coco, I'm fine!"

Coco smiled and extended a gloved hand. Nozomi slipped her mitten into his, and he helped her back onto her feet. The next thing they knew, they were both lying on the ice together.

Everyone laughed and skated around each other on the pond. The fairies relied on the Precure for balance. Nozomi fell. Urara was able to do many figure eights. Syrup fell. Rin and Karen got into a race of sorts to see who can go the fastest for the longest without falling over, but no real winner was determined. Natts fell almost as much as Nozomi did, much to Komachi's amusement. Kurumi clung to Karen when she wasn't racing Rin. When Karen was racing Rin, Kurumi transformed into Milk and enjoyed a free ride on Nozomi's head. The free ride was fun but short lived, and Milk was sure to criticize Nozomi for her clumsiness. Syrup was genuinely enjoying himself with Urara while carrying Mailpo, but his mood would turn sour after every fall. Towards the end, Coco slipped again and this time it knocked him back into his fairy form.

* * *

"It's so nice to have you guys back again!" Nozomi exclaimed, leaning against Coco as they sat on the couch. After ice skating, everyone returned inside to relax upstairs with snacks and hot chocolate freshly made by Komachi.

"It feels like things are back to normal." Komachi added.

"Things are back to normal. It's been a year. Coco and Natts just forgot about us is all." Rin said teasingly.

"Coco-sama and Natts-sama work very hard! It's natural that they can't get away as often as they please!" Kurumi protested.

"C'mon, Kurumi! You know you missed them just as much as we did." Nozomi pointed out. Kurumi stubbornly looked away.

"We both do dislike being away from everyone for so long. We intend to stay here longer this time." Natts said.

"It really hasn't been forever when we think about it. Only a couple of months, but Syrup delivers our letters and we use the Milky Note all the time to communicate." Urara chimed in.

"But we still missed everyone very much. Things got very busy for us, but we want to balance it so we can see you guys more." Coco insisted as he placed his hand over Nozomi's. The pair briefly exchanged smiles.

"There's a reason you two returned here." Karen set aside her blue mug. "There's something off. It's more than wishing to spend the holidays together, right?"

Everyone turned to face Coco and Natts, who were exchanging looks. Coco sighed.

"Yes, you're right, Karen." Coco agreed with a grim expression. "We didn't want to tell you guys this right way."

"A new evil is lurking about; a new enemy for you to fight." Natts added.

"Who?"

"We don't know who..."

"What are their motives?"

"We don't know..."

"What have they done so far?"

"Nothing."

"Well isn't this helpful." Rin muttered sarcastically.

"We know this isn't much to go by. It's nothing at all, really." Coco admitted. "But something dark and sinister has been lurking around the Palmier Kingdom. We haven't been able to visit you guys much because we feared it would attack the Palmier Kingdom and we had to figure out what it was. It never attacked the Palmier Kingdom, not once."

"I wish you two would have told me! I would have made Syrup take me to the Palmier Kingdom so I can protect it." Kurumi said.

"You were getting too into your studies. And we didn't want you to come all the way out there to wait for something to happen." Coco replied.

"Besides, I hate lugging your butt all over the place." Syrup grumbled, earning a punch from Kurumi.

"We're fairly certain it's after something. We think it's after the power of the Cure Rose Garden." Natts explained.

"And that's why the Four Monarchs came to visit and why they want Nozomi-san to become the Guardian." Komachi realized. "So she can protect it from this threat, right?"

"Yeah, exactly." Coco confirmed. "They're extremely worried about the whole thing. But that's all it is: a threat. But we don't think this is going to go away any time soon either."

"Nozomi, have you even agreed to do the training?" Rin asked. Nozomi stared at her hot chocolate, anxiously rubbing her index finger along the rim.

"I've been thinking about it, and I do think it's a good idea. I actually already wrote up a letter to King Doughnuts to tell him I want to do it. After all, I don't have any idea what I'm doing! I'll do whatever it takes to protect the garden for Flora-san! And now that the garden is in danger, I should get started in my training right away!" Nozomi answered.

"I hope this doesn't mean we'll have to say goodbye and you'll have to stay in the garden." Urara met Nozomi's gaze with a worried look.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine. I don't want to stay in the garden all by myself either, and if I have to, it'll definitely not last forever! I'd get too lonely without my friends!" A smile tugged on Urara's lips. "Besides, we'll take care of this enemy like a piece of cake!"

"Now don't get too cocky." Natts warned.

"I'm not! But we've defeated two organizations! And, like, eight other bad guys who tried destroying the world! We're unstoppable if we work together! We can do anything together, right?"

Now everyone was exchanging smiles upon listening to Nozomi's encouragements.

"Right!"

"And I just got an idea!" Nozomi quickly added. "Let's ask Bunbee-san! If anybody knows anything about any evils, it would be him! He'll definitely help us!"

"That's actually a great idea, Nozomi." Karen agreed.

"We should go visit him sometime! Or invite him over for snacks!"

Everyone chimed in words of agreement with Nozomi's ideas.

"Alright! We'll go visit Bunbee-san and take down this new enemy! It's decided!"

* * *

 **Author: lame author is lame. I thought this would be fun. A short little thing but I actually think it turned out worse than what I imagined.**

 **Anyway! Feel free to send a request of what you'd like to see happen! Could be a little drabble of an event, like a slumber party! Whatever it is, lemme know!**


End file.
